Grouches
.]] & some of his grouchy relatives.]] Grouches are a race of grouchy, grumpy, rotten, miserable, unpleasant, argumentative, mean & unhygenic furry creatures who are the exact opposite of regular human beings. Everything that they like Grouches hate w/ a passion. They also would never be caught dead living anywhere that is clean, looks nice, & has little to no filth or mud. They also absolutely hate true love with a huge passion & try their absolute best to NEVER fall in love. They hate getting kisses & hugs from anybody ever, especially from other Grouches, even if that hug (or kiss) is merely a sign of friendship. They prefer to live wherever trash is found: trash cans, dumpsters, city dumps, even landfills. However, some Grouches live in broken cars, crummy old houses, (&, in a few cases, "yucky beautiful houses"). It is crucial to note that Grouches aren't Monsters. Being as grouchy & miserable as they possibly can be is a Grouch's main mission in life. They also feel that they have to make everyone else feel the same way. Even though that makes them happy, however, a Grouch will never admit to being happy no matter what the circumstances. Such is the stability of a Grouch's life: so balanced, & yet so unbalanced. Oscar the Grouch is especially aware of this, as is his girlfriend Grundgetta. Anything a Grouch likes can be described as anything dirty or dingy or dusty, anything ragged or rotten or rusty or trashy. Grouches will only buy appliances that don't work, they normally keep elephants, worms pigs, goats, & donkeys as pets, eat undesirable foods (particularly sardines), sing out-of-tune, play radios at the highest volume, & bathe in mud. Even though Oscar the Grouch & his girlfriend Grundgetta are the grouchiest most famous Grouches ever, over the years, a very big number of Grouches have been introduced to the world. Many reside down in Grouchland USA, a disgusting place that can only be reached by entering Oscar's trash can on Sesame Street. Many of the Grouches were made to spoof important figures in today's world. Some of those known Grouches are Spill O'Reilly, Donald Grump, Walter Cranky, Dan Rather-not, Oprah Grouchy, Meredith Beware-a, Diane Spoiler, Snow Grouch, Sally Messy Yuckyael along with several others. However, some Grouches have soft spots. Oscar the Grouch has shown that several times. He has done so by, in the special Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, going out to look for the missing Big Bird, letting Rizzo the Rat sleep in his trash can in A Muppet Family Christmas, taking care of a lost kitten in Sesame Street episode 3120, unwillingly falling in love with Grundgetta in episode 3763, & on several other occasions. However, he always does his best to hide that soft spot by driving everyone on Sesame Street crazy. Grouch index *See Grouch Gallery Trivia *According to Sesame Street Magazine, October 15th is National Grouch Day. *Grouches have teeth, but you can't see them.Ask Elmo. References See also *Grouches on the Grouches Wiki *Grouches on the Oscar the Grouch Wiki Category:Grouches Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters